


This is Not a Runway Show

by CampionSayn



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super-Heroes (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, better than dealing with politics, plotting behind a friend's back for totally valid reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Prompt: "These robots have the juiciest thighs."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatrickArch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickArch/gifts).



“Get her out-get her out-get her out-get her out-get her out, _out_ , _**OUT**_!”  
  
Timber Wolf sighed, his feet dragging a little as he tried to at least finish the warm orgre-boar fruit the Coluan council set out for the organic members of the Legion to enjoy during this rather spur of the moment meeting. Brainy’s angry face could only make Brin so terrified after not sleeping for three days. And being around Tinya, of course, meant that her giving compliments on the council members’s physicality wasn’t even _that_ odd to him.  
  
She’d said worse things to senators’ wives, honestly.  
  
“Remind me why you invited her here--you’ve been around her for years, you should _**know**_ her by now.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know, I’m idiot--you _never_ heard me say that--just remove Tinya from staring at my college professors and the Grand Council Woman.”  
  
“And go where, exactly?”  
  
“The cruiser, of course!”  
  
Bored and not very amused eyes looked down at his much shorter friend as Timber Wolf didn’t so much move according to the force of, but allowed Brainy to believe was the reason behind, being pressed onward continuously against his back. Like a parent humoring their five year old that was in a hurry to get to the park.  
  
“For how long?”  
  
“The rest of the night, of course.”  
  
“You told us not to eat anything today and, hey guess, we haven’t.”  
  
Purple optics narrowed and long fingered hands dug into stretchy pockets, Brainy bringing forth enough credits for a delivery from the nearest fast food service station on planet.  
  
Brin yawned, trading the credits for the empty glass in his hand, turning and heading languidly _(sprock he was slow at the moment; Brainy practically groaned at the display)_ for the President’s daughter--the Bgztlian handing off her second empty glass of Boleran yellow acre cider to the very unamused waiter that passed by her on the way back to the kitchen.  
  
“Don’t have a heart attack, Brainy.”  
  
The Legionnaire with the highest IQ made a rather undignified sound in the back of his throat and headed back to where Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl were having a mostly one-sided conversation with the council member with the highest verbal capacity of the lot.  
  
Once he was out of sight and earshot, Tinya removed her eyes from the backside of an actually far from appealing council member that was, much to her deep regret, starting to look back at her.  
  
“...Are we free?” she whispered over at Brin, trying to pretend to show interest for as long as necessary.  
  
Brin, playing to his part of the plan the gorgeous young lady had plotted out the moment she’d heard about this meeting, lifted her over his shoulder and whispered back, covering up any kind of smile with the yawn he couldn’t decline, whispered back, “To sleep and eat away from Rokk’s grandstanding and Brainy’s tenth level intellect for the rest of the night.”  
  
Tinya smiled, casually playing with Brin’s hair _(weaving a single braid along his white streak)_ as Brin opened the back exit and they traveled the back alleys under neon and other street lighting. The only sound passing between them i content being the jukebox recordings and laughter from some of the bars and casinos the Capital had to offer.


End file.
